


it's alarming how disarming you can be

by jaimeykay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeykay/pseuds/jaimeykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have finally stopped pining and leave to go off and fuck like bunnies. Danneel reluctantly agrees to dogsit, and Matchmaker!Sadie comes up with a way to reward her for it. (sequel to 'overdue')</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's alarming how disarming you can be

When Jensen calls her with a bright "hey, baby!", Danneel rolls her eyes and takes a bite of her granola bar.

"What do you want?"

"Jared and I are going to head out of town for the weekend, and -"

Danneel waggles her eyebrows. "Oh, yeah? And what are you guys doing?"

"Fucking," Jensen says casually. "Lots of fucking. Cocks in orifices for three days straight."

Danneel places her hand over her heart. "And you're inviting little old me? Jensen, I would be honored to watch you suck Jared's dick."

"Figured we'd ask if you could dog-sit," Jensen plows on. Heh. Plows.

"You're asking if I can drop everything at a moment's notice so I can watch your little shits?"

"Jared's little shits," Jensen corrects automatically, then: "Ew. You know what I mean. And yes, that's what I'm doing."

"I have _plans_ , Jensen. Important plans."

"You do _not._ I saw your twitter, dumbass."

"Oh, right." Oops.

"If you come up, I have a surprise for you."

Danneel raises an eyebrow. "Yeah? Like what?"

"I may or may not have given your agent a casting call for a certain show."

"What show?"

"Arrow. Maybe."

"...with Katie Cassidy?"

"With Katie Cassidy."

Danneel hangs up to pack her duffel.

:::

Danneel first met Katie on set back in 2008, lounging in a chair in Jensen's trailer with a Twizzler hanging out of her mouth. She grinned and propped her feet up on the tiny table, pushing aside a script.

"Ey," she said, squinting. "Pretty lady, Jensen."

Jensen laughed and pulled Danneel on his lap, burying his face in her hair.

"Not too bad yourself," Danneel quipped back, closing her eyes as Jensen mouthed at her neck. "Hey, down, boy."

"Nope," Jensen mumbled, then nipped at her neck. "Go away, Katie."

Katie gave them a mock salute. "Enjoy the fuck, guys. I'll catch you later."

As the door clicks shut behind them, Jensen lifts Danneel by her hips and spins her around, her legs straddling his thighs.

"She's cute," Danneel breathes into Jensen's mouth.

"Uh huh," Jensen says, his hand disappearing up her shirt. "Adorable."

Danneel doesn't think about it too much for the next hour.

:::

Danneel then meets Katie at the season three wrap party; she and Jensen had broken up two months before, and for the first month it really fucking sucked and she'd spend most nights drunk as hell - until Jensen called her one night and started talking about how Jared did something annoying and he's such an immature fuckface, Danny - and somehow things went from there without a hitch.

"Hey!" Katie says, giving her a hug like nothing happened. Her breasts are nice and firm against Danneel's own, and her perfume is light but compelling. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Danneel manages, and she's not flustered. She's not. "You, uh. You are, too. Do too, I mean."

Jensen mouths what she's saying behind Katie, making pathetic faces and rolling his eyes. Danneel grits her teeth and focuses on Katie's hair, her eyes, her chin, her -

"Thanks," Katie grins. She gives a little shimmy and Danneel feels a little tingly.

She's gorgeous and funny and _sexy_ , and Danneel almost talks more to her then she does to Jensen, but he's busy trying not to make eyes at Jared, who's pretending not to make eyes back.

They're both fucking pathetic.

Katie drinks enough champagne that she becomes extra touchy, little brushes against Danneel's bare shoulder as she laughs, her hair falling in her eyes. She tells Danneel about her cat that hates her and her high school friend that's trying to get back in her good graces and her brother who keeps breaking up with the same girl but it never sticks. Danneel's pretty sure she's witty and charming in response but granted, remembering that night is a little hazy. She did manage to score Katie's phone number but has yet to actually do anything with it.

"I didn't take you for a coward," Jensen had said when he saw her staring at a blank text message on her phone.

"I'm not a coward," Danneel had scoffed, but she put her phone in her pocket. "I just - I have things to do right now. Very busy."

"Yeah, okay," Jensen had said, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure you'll text her tonight, then."

Sometimes, Danneel really hates Jensen.

:::

As she sits in the airport that Thursday, her phone buzzes.

_hey, this is katie :) i hear you're making it to my neck of the woods?_

Danneel's a grown ass woman and she doesn't get flushed at an innocent text message. She doesn't. She coughs and takes a drink from her water bottle before she gains composure.

_yeah, think you can put up with my worthless ass?_

A few minutes, then: _i would put up with your ass anywhere :D_

Danneel groans to herself and puts her phone back in her pocket.

:::

When she steps off the plane with her carry-on, there's nobody there to greet her.

"Those fucks," she says. "They better not be fucking in the bathroom."

A young mother gives her a scandalized look, holding her baby close to her chest.

"What? Your baby doesn't know what I'm saying. Fuck. Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck."

The woman glares and stomps away, trailing her luggage behind her. Danneel shrugs and pulls out her phone, opening up a text message.

_get your cock out of his ass and pick me up, shithead._

A pause, then: _cock disengaged._

Danneel blows her hair out of her face and sighs.

:::

Jensen's shirt is buttoned incorrectly and Jared's hair is completely out of control (although really, that's nothing new), but other than that, they look relatively composed. Jared even reaches out to grab her bag, but Danneel jerks it away from him.

"Thanks, Romeo, but I think I got this."

Jared shrugs and throws an arm around Jensen's shoulders. "You hungry?"

"Yep. That Thai place, and you're buying. I'm getting three of the most expensive thing on the menu."

"Yeah, whatever," Jared says as he grabs her hand and drags her behind him. "Let's go, chop chop, go."

Danneel huffs but she quickens her pace. "You're not leaving until tomorrow."

Jared gives her a wolfish grin over his shoulder.

"Holy shit, do you guys ever stop?"

"Nope," Jared says. "We're fucking right now, actually. We're that good."

"I'm making a rule right now: no road head."

"Damn," Jensen says, snapping his fingers. "You play hardball, Harris."

"Fine, fine," Jared sighs. He whispers something in Jensen's ear, and Jensen snickers.

Danneel groans to herself. She's too old to deal with this shit.

:::

Danneel always forgets how huge Jared's dogs are until they plow into her legs and nearly send her to the floor.

"Yes, hi, hello, we've met, remember? I know it seems like decades to you, but I think I still have your dried slobber on my neck from last time."

"That is a downside to never showering."

"No, your dogs' drool just have superpowers."

"I wish," Jared says wistfully. "That'd be cool."

Jensen helps Danneel to her feet, and Danneel pets both dogs, scratching them behind their ears. Jared manages to snag her duffel this time and heads to the guest room.

"I'm glad things are working out for you guys," Danneel says honestly. "Really."

Jensen smiles back at her, and Danneel remembers why she loves him. He doesn't say shit like _you'll find someone, too_ , and for that she's grateful. She knows she will, because she's awesome.

She can also be kind of a chickenshit.

Settling in on the couch, Danneel pulls out her sides and peers at them. Jensen looks over her shoulder.

"Want to run lines? I could play Katie's character." He bats his eyelashes. "Oh, _Danneel._ You get me so hot, I just want to run my tongue -"

"That doesn't even make _sense._ Katie's character wouldn't say my name."

Jensen pokes her head. "What's wrong with you?"

"Maybe you've forgotten, but you're the one getting fucked several times a day, not me. It wears on a person, okay?"

Jensen looks thoughtful. "For a night, I'm sure we could let you in." He raises a finger. "Hey, that could actually -"

" _A pity fuck_ , Ackles? I haven't sunk that far down yet," Danneel says, but her brain starts to whirl with possibilities. "I mean. I'm not ruling it out."

Jensen winks. "I'm not, either."

Well, _fuck._

:::

Jared and Jensen leave early the next morning, with Jared hugging his dogs like he'll never see them again. Danneel watches in shorts and a tank, her hair thrown up in a messy bun. She rubs her eyes and yawns.

"Get out of here already," she says. "You're making me sick."

Jensen laughs and brushes his lips against her temple. "Thanks," he says, tugging on a lock of her hair.

"Yeah, yeah," she sighs, but she kisses his cheek. "Have fun, and don't call when you get there. I don't need to hear you guys drinking each other's come."

"That's what the video camera's for," Jared pats his bag and smirks. "We're going to have home video night when we get back!"

"Joy," Danneel says dryly, but she can't help shifting a bit. If they happen to bully her into watching it, well, she'll take one for the team.

Sadie whines pathetically as Jared shoulders his way outside with his luggage, and Jared hesitates before he shuts the door behind him. He hesitates and turns slightly, looking at Danneel with a sheepish look in his eyes before back down to Sadie.

"It's okay, girl," he says, a little hesitantly. "We'll be back in a few days."

Danneel raises an eyebrow when Sadie doesn't even blink, her gaze fixed on Jared's face.

"Dude, come on," Jensen calls from outside, and Jared gives Sadie one last pat before he sticks his finger in her face.

"You better behave."

"Yes, I'm sure she understands what you're saying," Danneel says, yawning again. Jared looks up at her with a stricken expression before he shakes his head.

"You behave, too."

"I'm going to tape over your porn as soon as you leave."

"I don't need porn," Jared leers, cupping himself. Danneel makes a face.

" _Jared._ "

"Coming, baby!" Jared sings, and he winks before slipping out the door, this time avoiding eye contact with Sadie.

"Well," Danneel says. "Guess it's just us bitches now."

Sadie barks and looks behind Danneel's legs. Harley's slobbering on the armrest, entirely unfazed.

"Oh. Right. He doesn't count."

Sadie tilts her head.

"He just doesn't. Look at him. He drools over everything and doesn't contribute anything to society. Well - not like you do, either."

Sadie snorts and trots past her, nosing at her bowl in the kitchen. It clangs across the floor and Danneel sighs.

"I hate having to cater to lower life forms."

Sadie barks, causing Harley to jump off the couch and nearly bowl Danneel over.

"Hold the fuck _on_! Rule number one of this house: humans eat before dogs."

Scouring their refrigerator yields eggs, bacon, and chopped ham with green peppers. Danneel fist pumps and grabs a skillet, throwing it on the burner. "Omelets, how I love you in my mouth and curse the ten minutes it takes for you to get there."

A cold nose nudges her leg.

"What did I just say? You're going to have to wait. Now _sit._ Maybe if you're good and quiet while you wait, you'll get a biscuit."

Satisfied for the moment, Danneel cracks open a few eggs and turns the burner on. Omelets with their cheesy deliciousness and crisp bacon and -

" _Ow_!"

The nibble doesn't really hurt; it shocks her more than anything, but still.

" _Oh_. Oh, you little shit. Forget getting a biscuit." She'd eat one right in front of Sadie's face first.

Sadie lays down, her head between her paws.

"I don't think so. Nope. You think you can get me with those eyes, think again. My soul is cold as ice, my friend."

Sadie bares her teeth.

"Oh please, I can take you. Now get the fuck out of my kitchen."

Sadie's ears flatten but she turns around, tail tucked between her legs. Danneel happily finishes her omelet and takes her time savoring it, making extra loud moaning noises so Sadie can hear from the living room. Harley sits at her feet but he's not drooling, so Danneel doesn't bother moving him.

Danneel will realize later that she should have just fed the damn dog.

:::

_"You think the dogs are doing okay?" Jared pants against Jensen's neck, Jensen's legs wrapped around his waist._

_"You're - you're thinking about the fucking dogs_ now _?" Jensen manages, throwing his head back. "Seriously?"_

_Jared pauses for the briefest of moments. "You're right," he says, hefting Jensen higher up on the wall._

:::

Danneel spends the day lounging around, finally getting off the couch around four to shower. Jared's seemingly endless supply of movies come in handy, and she drinks most of their beer as she watches three Kevin Smith movies in a row.

Danneel's reading is at three the next afternoon, so she finally pulls out her sides again and skims them. She's got the lines memorized already; she simply scans for context, for the _feel_ of the character, her motivations.

All that bullshit and such.

Eventually Danneel's fingers make their way to Jared's laptop, and she opens it, searching for _Arrow._ Some teaser trailers and promo pictures pop up, along with some candids from set. Even some pictures of them hanging out at a bar. Katie's a brunette now and Danneel likes this color on her better.

When she realizes that thirty minutes has gone by and she's done nothing but drool over Jared's keyboard, Danneel forces herself into the kitchen and pours herself a glass a milk. Milk should get the motivational juices flowing. Still, she grabs another beer for good measure, popping off the top and taking a chug.

The room smells when she gets back and she makes a face, looking around. Harley comes and sits at her feet, twitching his nose.

"Is there - is there _shit_ on my script?"

Sadie rolls on her back, head upside down, tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"You just took a shit on my shit."

She blinks.

"You. Just took a shit. On _my_ shit."

Harley paws at her but she moves him out of the way, kneeling in front of Sadie.

"You _asswipe._ I'm going to shave you bald and make you wear that hideous, itchy doggie sweater that Jared made you wear for Christmas."

Sadie _simpers_ at that, rolling back on her front and looking remorseful.

"Yeah, that's right. Bet you'll think twice -"

Her ringing phone cuts her off, and Danneel leaves the whining Sadie on the floor to pick it up.

It's Katie. Holy shit, it's _Katie._ "Should I answer?" she asks out loud. "I should. I should answer. Right?"

Sadie barks, and Danneel takes that as answer enough. She manages to croak out a hello, her hand gripping the phone tightly.

"Hey!" Katie says. Danneel can hear the smile in her voice and it makes her stomach feel soupy.

"Hey," Danneel echoes, and she refuses to admit that her voice sounds quaky. "What's up?"

"Figured you'd tell me," Katie says teasingly. "You called me?"

"Huh?" Danneel pulls her phone away and stares at it as if it'll tell her what's going on. "No, I didn't."

"You did," Katie says, a little slowly. "I assure you." She sounds uncertain despite her words.

"Hold on," Danneel brings up her call log and sees that her most recently dialed call was Katie. "Huh. Weird."

"Ah," Katie says. "Sorry to bother you!"

Danneel can tell she's about to hang up, so she manages to spit out a "wait!" before that dreadful click. "No, it's fine. How are you?"

"Good," Katie says. "Having a quiet night for once. Your audition is tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Danneel says, making a face at Sadie, who's rolling on her back on Danneel's feet. "Stop it, mutt!"

"What?"

"Not you!" Danneel says hurriedly. "Well. Of course not you. This stupid dog of Jared's."

Sadie bites at her shins; Danneel pushes her away.

"I like dogs," Katie offers. She pauses. "And I've got nothing to do tonight."

Oh. _Oh._

"You want to come over?" Danneel says coolly while her insides twist.

"Sure," Katie says. "Where's the house?"

Sadie sits up, wagging her tail while Danneel gives her the address. Katie promises to bring tequila and hangs up.

Danneel frowns at her phone; her pocket has been known to make accidental calls but it's been sitting on the coffee table. Sadie barks and rubs against her legs.

"Look, punk," Danneel says. "You realize you're not a cat, right? You just look stupid."

Sadie snorts and trots past her, scratching at the back door. Harley howls and jumps off the couch, tail wagging furiously as he waits next to her.

Maybe she can get away with having them stay out there all night.

:::

 _"Shit," Jared groans as Jensen's tongue wraps around the tip of his cock. "Holy fucking shit tits, your_ mouth _."_

_Jensen smiles and hums around Jared, swallowing him down like a fuckin' pro._

:::

Danneel picks up her script and holds it out in front of her, cringing at the horrible smell. Figuring she can dump it in the backyard and come back for it later, she tosses it under the deck and shudders, slipping back inside.

"You suck," she tells Sadie, who watched the whole procedure. Sadie scratches at the door once more, and Harley's back by her side, nudging the door knob.

"You want to go eat the shit, don't you?"

Sadie looks at Harley, then out the door. She scratches again.

"Fine," Danneel sighs. "But if you lick me, you die."

Danneel digs through her luggage, biting her lip as she looks for something somewhat suitable to wear, her previously worn sweatpants in a heap by the bed.

"Damn," she mutters, running a hand through her hair. The only thing she brought other than lounging clothes were jeans, so she slips them on as well as one of her tank tops: the pink one that makes her breasts look fucking fantastic. A little touch-up with her eyeliner and lip gloss, and she's good to go.

"Not bad," she says to the mirror, tugging her hair out of its ponytail and letting it fall around her shoulders. "Not bad at all, Harris."

She can almost hear Jensen rolling his eyes.

Luckily the freezer yields some lime concentrate and there's a half-empty bottle of triple sec in the pantry; Danneel sets those down on the table and frowns, wondering if there's anything else she should bring out. Snacks, maybe? Does Katie eat healthy? Is there anything green in this house? What if Danneel wants pizza and Katie thinks she's a pig?

Danneel pulls out her phone and opens a new text message.

:::

_"Holy shit," Jared sighs, curling around Jensen and resting a hand on his belly. "You are some kind of sorcerer."_

_Jensen snorts into his pillow. "Your dirty talk makes me hard, you know that?"_

_"Mm," Jared says into Jensen's neck. "Gimme ten minutes and I'll show you dirty talk." He bites on Jensen's earlobe and tugs; Jensen hisses and leans his head back -_

_\--until his phone chimes._

_"The fuck is that," Jensen says, picking it up off the dresser and squinting at the message. "Pizza, what the hell -"_

:::

Danneel's phone buzzes in her pocket and she clicks the message open.

_for fuck's sake, danny._

"Worthless asshole," Danneel mutters.

The dogs scratch at the back door to be let back in, and she considers ignoring them; the scratching gets louder, more insistent, so she shouts at them to hold the fuck on and throws the door open. For the billionth time, Harley nearly plows her over as he gallops inside, Sadie following more gracefully, nose in the air.

"You're some sort of prima donna, aren't you? I bet Jensen spoils the shit out of you, the little sucker."

Sadie gives her a doggie grin and heads to her water bowl. Most of the water ends up on the floor as she laps at it, and Danneel frowns at her.

"Weird," she mumbles, then shrugs. She's got more important things to worry about besides Sadie's apparent skills at understanding the English language.

Katie shows up about ten minutes later, holding up a bottle of Patron with a grin. Danneel's relieved to see that she's also wearing jeans, along with a black blouse. Her hair's tied in a loose braid, slung over one shoulder. Danneel's almost struck blind by her smile, and Danneel stands stupidly in the doorway, blocking the entrance.

"We partying out here?" Katie smirks, tilting her head, and Danneel jumps.

"I guess you can come in," she drawls, hoping she sounds more confident then she feels. Katie kisses her cheek and skips inside, cooing at the dogs. Danneel notices that they don't attempt to knock her flat on the floor. She's not bitter about that, really.

"You're not little monsters, are you," Katie croons, petting Sadie's flank. Sadie's eyes roll over to Danneel and she licks her lips. Danneel makes a face, but Sadie simply rolls on her back, tail thumping against the floor as Katie scratches her stomach.

"I've got stuff for margaritas," Danneel offers, needing to fill the silence. "Want some?"

"Hell yeah," Katie grins. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope," Danneel says. "You want to order out?"

Katie thinks. "Pizza?"

Danneel could kiss her. "Hawaiian?"

"I love you," Katie groans, getting to her feet. "I apologize in advance if I hump you inappropriately."

Danneel's mouth goes a little dry, and she can only clear her throat in answer before she heads to the kitchen and throws some ice in the blender. It's a little too easy to imagine Katie's body pressed against hers, heavy breath in her ears, Danneel kicking her legs apart so she can settle in and line up -

"Got salt?" Katie calls, and now Danneel sees herself licking salt off of Katie's neck, sucking gently on her skin and slowly kissing her way down -

"Yep," Danneel says, proud of her steady voice. "Want to look for the take out menu on the table? Pizza number should be there."

The roar of the blender drowns out Katie ordering the pizza, and Danneel watches the ice cubes blend smoothly with the concentrate. She was rather liberal in her measuring of the tequila; she's a fucking tank when it comes to getting drunk and she'd rather speed up the process as quickly as possible.

By the time Danneel's got the margarita glasses filled to the brim and heads back to the living room, Katie's settled in on the couch, shoes off, feet up on the coffee table. _Forgetting Sarah Marshall_ is playing, Jason Segel's naked ass on the television.

"Mila Kunis is unbelievably gorgeous," Katie says, rolling her bottom lip in her mouth. "She makes me want to rip my clothes off in public."

"You could here if you wanted to. I wouldn't tell anybody."

Katie quirks an eyebrow, smile on her lips. "I'll keep that in mind."

Danneel downs half her margarita in one gulp, not even flinching. She does get a brain freeze though, _fuck._

"We could run lines?" Katie says. "Get you all set for tomorrow."

Danneel thinks of the ruined script in the backyard. "I think I have it, actually. Thanks, though."

Katie smiles. "I'm sure you do." She takes a sip of her margarita and closes her eyes, laying her head on the back of the couch. "Fuck, that's good. Thanks, Danny."

Danneel must give her a strange look because Katie falters. "Sorry. Is that okay? I have a thing about nicknames."

"It's okay," Danneel shakes her head. "It's just what Jensen calls me sometimes."

"Oh," Katie says knowingly. "I'll think of something else; I don't mean to be insensitive."

"You're not," Danneel assures, licking the salt from the rim of her glass. She takes care to notice that Katie follows the movement, her mouth falling open slightly. She squees to herself. "Things are fine between us."

"That's good," Katie nods. "So, just hypothetically speaking, you're okay with, you know. Moving on?"

Danneel's body suddenly feels heavy. Her jaw locks and she can only nod slightly.

Katie looks down at her lap. "Good."

There's an awkward silence for a few moments before suddenly Danneel oofs; Sadie jumps on the couch, pushing Dannel to the middle, nearly on Katie's lap. Licking her lips, Sadie curls into a ball and tucks her tail underneath her. She doesn't sleep, simply watching the two of them as her ears twitch.

"Hi," Katie whispers, eyes trailing down to Danneel's lips.

"Hi," Danneel echoes, then leans in and covers Katie's mouth with her own.

For the briefest of moments Katie doesn't respond, but then her lips move, carefully, cautiously at first, mapping out every little detail before she opens her mouth, her tongue running over Danneel's bottom lip. Danneel pants and runs her hands through Katie's hair, tugging slightly on the ends as she climbs completely on Katie's lap. She can taste the tequila on Katie's tongue and she sucks on it, drawing out the taste until only Katie is left. Katie's fingers slip under Danneel's shirt, thumbs stroking bare skin in soft circles.

It's nice, gentle, loving: but Danneel wants more, needs more; she smiles against Katie's lips and grabs Katie's wrists, pushing her on her back before straddling her thighs. Rolling her hips quickly against Katie's, she releases Katie's mouth and dives at her neck, biting at her collarbone before licking over the new wounds. The noises spilling from Katie's lips send waves of heat through Danneel's veins, little choked off groans and whimpers. It's still not enough, and Danneel pulls her shirt over her head before tugging at Katie's, biting at her swollen lips. Katie sits up just enough for Danneel to tug her own shirt off and throw it on the floor next to them, and Danneel lays herself flat on top of Katie, skin to skin. Shuddering, Katie wraps her arms around the small of Danneel's back and presses her closer, tangling their legs together.

Danneel's about to unclip Katie's bra with her teeth when the doorbell rings, and Danneel curses, sitting up. Katie gives her a crooked grin.

"You might want to put your shirt back on," she manages. "I don't want the pizza man to see how I was about to fuck you senseless."

"God," Danneel groans, but she puts her shirt back on slowly, not bothering to attempt to untangle her sweaty hair with her fingers.

Sadie (she forgot about the dogs, shit, have they been _watching_?) bounds in front of her, barking furiously at the front door.

"Stop it, shithead!"

Sadie ignores her, barking even louder, her hackles raised.

"It's the fucking pizza man! Get the fuck back or I'll judo chop your ass!"

Sadie whimpers, tucking her ears. She looks at Katie, then at Danneel.

"Okay, you're creeping me out, seriously."

The doorbell rings again, and that sets Sadie off again. Luckily, Katie (sadly with her shirt back on) grabs Sadie by the collar and tugs her back while Danneel answers the door.

Poor kid can't be older than seventeen, and his eyes latch on to the snarling Sadie. He holds out the pizza quickly and stammers the price, throwing out a quick thank you when Danneel gives him a twenty. He's gone before Danneel can tell him to keep the change.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Danneel scolds her, but Sadie's unfazed now, wagging her tail. Danneel watches as Sadie trots behind her and nudges Danneel's knees with her nose, pushing her toward Katie.

"Dog's got a point," Katie says, cheeky grin on her face. "We can put the pizza in the fridge for after." She walks backward, eyebrows raised as she strips her shirt off, beckoning Danneel with one finger.

A nip to Danneel's hand forces her to look down, and Danneel swears Sadie is smirking at her.

Danneel loves the little sack of shit.

:::

_"Look how desperate you are, how pathetic," Jared sneers, and Jensen fucks himself harder on Jared's dick, his knees tightening against Jared's sides._

_"Fuck. You," Jensen whispers, his eyes slammed closed, lips tight as Jared keeps his hand wrapped around the base of Jensen's cock. "Let - let go - bastard -"_

_"Not until you say it," Jared says, breathing hard as Jensen ruts against him. "Say it."_

_"Fine, I love you, asshole, okay? Can I - can -"_

_"Good boy," Jared coos, and he lets go._

:::

Danneel feels too small in her own skin, tight, but somehow more open than she's felt in a while - since Jensen. Katie's eyes are wide, her pupils blown, lips bitten bloody. She holds her head up with her hand, elbow on Danneel's pillow, and Danneel lets her eyes drift over the marks she left on Katie's body.

"Shit," Katie says. " _Shit._ "

Danneel giggles, then covers her mouth. Katie laughs outright at her shocked expression.

"It's okay, I like it," she murmurs, rolling over until she can wrap her lips around Danneel's nipple, blowing hot breaths against Danneel's skin. "Ready to go again?"

Danneel opens her mouth for a _fuck yeah_ but her phone buzzes, and Katie groans against Danneel's breast. Danneel can see Jensen's name on the ID.

"Hold on," she pants, clicking it open.

_how's the pizza?_

Danneel laughs and types back.

_fuck off, asshole. i've got a lovely lady to snuggle._


End file.
